Shang Tsung
Shang Tsung is an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat ''series. He appeared in the second episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Akuma VS Shang Tsung, where he fought against Akuma from the ''Street Fighter series. History Shang Tsung is a sorcerer from Outworld and a servant of Shao Kahn. Long ago, he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat tournaments, so the Elder Gods punished him by making him age swiftly until an untimely death, with the only way to prevent this being by absorbing souls. His skill almost had given him enough victories for Shao Kahn to take over Earthrealm, but he was stopped by his greatest opponent, Liu Kang. DEATH BATTLE! Info Flaming Skulls *Can attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three *Fire Damage *Swift & Deadly *Unlimited Supply of Human Skulls Hot Escape *Teleport Ability *Extremely Fast *Wide Range *Burns victims when Appearing Close Enough *Sucker Punch Morphing *Can change into Anyone He Knows *Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject *Enables Hundreds of New Strategies Straight Sword *About Three Feet Long *Secretly Hidden *Of Unknown Make *Prefers Fists & Magic Over Swordplay Soul Steal *Sustains Youth *Restores Energy & Health *Gains Opponent's Memories & Skills *Uses Skills for Morph One Minute Melee Shang appears a combatant in Season 4 of ''One Minute Melee'', Fei Long VS Liu Kang. In the episode, Tsung faces off against Liu Kang and morphs into Street Fighter's Fei Long to change the tide of the battle. He is killed at the end of the fight, his head crushed into the ground beneath him. Gallery ShangTsungSprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung sucking the soul out of his victim.png|Shang Tsung sucking the soul out of his victim B5C9DDFF-6CF7-442D-9DBE-2BB448AB3D84.gif|Shang Tsung Morphing Trivia *Shang Tsung is the first Warner Bros. character to appear, with the next 30 being Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Lion-O, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Bane, Sub-Zero, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Johnny Cage, Lobo, Static, Black Canary and Sindel. **He is the first Warner Bros. character to lose, with the next 13 being Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Lion-O, Sektor, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, Bane, Johnny Cage, Lobo and Sindel. **Shang Tsung is the first Mortal Kombat character to appear, with the next eight being Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage and Sindel. ***He is the first Mortal Kombat character to fight a Street Fighter character, the next three being Shao Kahn, Scorpion and Sonya Blade. ***He is the first Mortal Kombat villain to appear, with the next three being Shao Kahn, Sektor and Sindel. ***He is the first Mortal Kombat character to lose, with the next four being Raiden, Sektor, Johnny Cage and Sindel. *Hot Escape was only featured in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. References * Shang Tsung on Wikipedia * Shang Tsung on Mortal Kombat Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Human Category:Death Battle Loser Category:NetherRealm Studios Characters Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Near-Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Old Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Wizard Category:Deceased Combatants